StrikerS : Rise of the Belkan Lord
by Ferrilsblood
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_thoughts_

_'Telepathical messages'_

'Comm link speech'

_**devices**_

"Normal Speech"

whispering

* * *

Okay... So this is my first attempt to write a story like this... So reviews would be appreciated, but if you want to be critical please give constructive critisism, if not your bad comments would simply be deleted. Thank you and have fun reading and if i had misspelled something please tell me so i can fix it :)

* * *

It was dark. So very dark. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. Like she was between life and death, trapped and helpless. She barely creaked open her eyes. What she saw was no different than what she felt. Nothing... She could see nothing... She was surrounded by a blackness that stretched on for miles away, with no trace of light... or hope. _Am I dead? Where am I? Is this hell or heaven ? _She didn't know, but she couldn't just give up now could she? _Dead or alive I have to get out of here. _She gathered what was left of her strength and tried to sit up_. At least I can move. _All of a sudden the darkness began distorting itself. _And at least I know for sure that I_... Her breath became ragged and coughed some blood... _What the ? Why is the air so thick ? _A sudden jolt of pain shot through her body as the thought crossed her mind. The darkness disappeared completely as a burning room took it's place. _What the HELL ?!_ If she hadn't felt pain she would have sworn that she was in Hell itself, but she did, which meant that she wasn't dead ...yet.

Chapter 1 : Awakening...

_Where in the bloody hell am I?! _Her brain was trying to comprehend the situation she was in, but was coming up short. She just couldn't figure out how the hell she'd ended up there. _That later! First I have to get out of here if I want to live beyond today!!!_ Pain shot through her as she tried to move. Somehow she had injured her ankle and burnt her left hand up to the elbow. _Great... just GREAT !!! _her breathing was getting harder with every second she spent in there. But staying where she was wouldn't make things better so she tried to look for a way out of there. She was in a big burning room which looked like a reception hall of some sort, though she didn't recognise the architecture. Everything in the room was burning except for a statue in the middle of the room. It looked like a guardian angel... The exits and staircases were also on fire, using them was not an option. She tried to move again but found it impossible due to her ankle which, she realised, was broken. Sighing she tied to gather some magic to cast a spell but nothing happened. Puzzled, but not discouraged she tried casting another spell, but nothing happened again. She couldn't help but shout "Why can't I cast Anything !!!" she gasped_. The hell ?! Why do I sound like a kid? I shouldn't !!! I am 19 For Christ's sake !!! _She brought a hand up to her chest. _I AM A KID !!! _A violent cough shook her body. _Okay calm down... I am a kid and I can't access my magic, which means i can't summon my devices or my familiars... _The room was getting hotter every second, the oxygen was starting to get even more thinner..._ If I get my hands on whoever is responsible for this..._ An explosion errupted near her, which sent the girl directly at the base of the statue. "That is if someone saves my ass..."she coughed and groaned in pain...

"Father... Sister..." the girl thought she heard voices. _Great now i am hallucinating._ That was what she thought until the voice spoke again.

"Father? Sister ? Where are you ?" the injured girl was sure now that she wasn't hearing things. There was someone else in the room. She crawled a little to the side and saw a little girl. The girl was dressed in striped orange/white sweater, a mini skirt and a pair of boots. She looked no older than 12. She was walking down the hall near one of the burning staircases. She was nearing a burning door...

"WATCH OUT!!!" the injured girl at the base of the statue shouted as she felt some of her magic returning. _Please let it be enough_. "Stoneskin" a protective white mist engulfed the girl before the explosion could hit her full force. She landed next to her with a thud. She tried standing up, but ended up staying on her knees and sobbing quietly. The other girl, who casted the minor spell, crawled to her and placed her good hand on the girl.

"Are you alright ?!" the former crying girl stopped and turned around. What she saw was another girl, probably her age. She was wearing a black tank top, black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Even through the violent flames you could see her Short chocolate brown hair and her heterochromatic eyes. The right was colored in a sky light blue, while the left was colored in a deep blood red. They were almost enchanting...

"Hey girl ?" the heterochromatic girl asked a little high than intended. The other girl flinched and started sobbing again. The brown haired girl hurried to apologise. "Hey don't cry I didn't mean to startle you..." she pleaded but to no avail. It was time for another tactic. "Hey don't cry, we're going to get out of here soon, you don't want them to see you crying like this right ?" the crying girl looked the other in the eyes, as the other couldn't help but notice the green eyes and short blue hair she had. She smiled reassuringly. "We will get out of here, I promise" a playful wink "So don't cry, okay?"she smiled and wiped a tear with her finger.

"Aren't you ... Aren't you afraid ?" the blue haired girl stuttered.

"Afraid?" the brown haired girl blinked and laughed "Don't be silly, you need a Hell lot more to get me, Namiko Chikanatsu, aftaid" she declared proudly with a pat on her chest."But i will lie if i say that I don't feel any fear, just enough to keep me alive. In other words, being afraid is not something to be ashamed of, you just need to find the courage within you to fight that fear, okay?" Namiko ended her speech, with a light tap on the blue haired girl's head, which earned an earnest nod and a ghost of a smile.

"What is your name ?"

"Subaru, Subaru Nakajima" the girl turned her gaze down and gasped.

"What ? What ?!" Namiko looked around for any immediate danger.

"Your arm !!!" Subaru was pointing to Namiko's burnt arm.

"Oh, that" she shrugged.

"Doesn't it hurt?!"

"Actually, it does hurt, but it's not as painful as it looks" another shrug "Maybe that is because my body is still in shock... eh?"

Something cracked with a loud deafaning sound. The two young girls turned to it's source and saw the statue slowly descending their way. With a yelp Subaru clung to Namiko, as she embraced her protectivly. She raised her right hand toward the statue._ This will probably hurt but it's hell lot better than dying. _Namiko closed her eyes and waited for the unavoidable contact. But the contact never came...

"Huh?" Subaru said as Namiko brought her hand down blinking. The statue stood in mid air, frozen, with pink rings around it's entire body. A barely audible panting could be heard as the chocolate haired girl tried to see who was making it.

"Thank God. Looks like I made it in time." a female voice said. The little girls looked up and saw it's owner. It was a young woman, an adolscent no older than 15, stading in mid air with an extended right hand, panting lightly. She had blue eyes, long reddish brown hair tied up in a twin ponytail. She wore a sailor uniform of some sort and had pink wings around her boots. In her left hand she had a long staff with a red orb on it's tip, surrounded by a golden crestent. There was also a reloading shaft with a reloading clip. The girl began descending.

"Everything is alright now. You two are very brave." the girl said as she landed next to them, and placed a hand on the shoulder of the girl closest to her " There is nothing to be afraid of soon we wi.."

"OUCH !!!" Namiko winced from the touch. "Watch it, will ya !!!"

"Your arm?!" the newcomer gasped "I didn't know. Sorry."

"It's okay. It hurts only when you touch the burnt. Who are you anyways?!" Namiko asked as she avoided eye contatct. She opened her right eye as she kept her left one closed._ Aw damn I think i have something in my eye..._

"Takamachi Nanoha" the blue eyed girl smiled as she got up. "Now we better get out of here." Nanoha pointed her staff to the ground and a pink runed circle appeared beneath her. The staff spoke.

_**Clearance confirmation acquired. Firing lock is cancelled.**_

"We're going through the roof, Raising heart"

_**Alright. Load cartridge.**_

The device cocked out 2 cartridges and it glew bright pink as 3 angelic wings came out of it, 2 at the bottom and 1 at the top situated at every 60 degrees. Nanoha pointed the reformed device toward the ceiling.

"Divine..." she began the incantation as raising heart began syphoning energy on it's tip. More runed rings appeared around it to help hold the unstable energy. "... Buster~!" a giant pink beam shot out of Raising heart and went right through the ceiling creating an escape route.

"Okay." Nanoha brought her staff down and turned to the gaping girls "We're good to go. C'mon" she went to pick the two girls but Namiko was faster in her resolve. She pushed Subaru into Nanoha's arms as she jumped swiftly on her back, piggy back style.

"It would be easier this way" seeing Nanoha's bewildered expression she went on "You can't carry us both in one hand now can you ?" their saviour nodded once and flew out the newly formed hole in the roof, with the two injured girls.

As they gained a little altitude Namiko took her chance to survey her surroundings. She appeared to be in a modern city judging by the architecture of the city, glassed buildings with parks scattered all over the city. She looked back at the building that might have been her tomb if Nanoha hadn't shown up. The sight of four giant white cubes caught her attention, as well as the person standing on a rectangular summoning circle._ I wonder who that is ? For some reason she seems familiar... _Before she could ask however Nanoha spoke.

"This is Stars 1. Takamachi Nanoha, I've managed to secure two girls from the premises"

'Good work Nanoha-chan. As expected of the Ace of Aces.' An enthusiastic voice came from the floating screen next to her. It was a woman with blue eyes and long brown hair.

"Thanks Shari. Can you tell me where nearest ambulance is ?"

'Wait a sec. The nearest ambulance is a couple of hundred meters from you due west.'

_**Coordinates received**_

'By the way who did you save ?'

Nanoha blinked and turned to the girl in her arms who stared back not saying anything. Seeing that she wouldn't talk anytime soon she turned to the girl on her back who was looking around as if it was her first time on this planet.

"Who are you?" Nanoha tried to get her attention.

"Namiko. Namiko Chikanatsu" the girl answered still looking around "And the girl you are holding is Subaru Nakajima"

'Okay thank you for the information Namiko-chan'

"You're welcome Shari-san"

"I see the ambulance." Nanoha said as she began descending "We should get you two there fast" she landed close to the vehicle where attendants were already waiting with the nessessary equipment. Subaru was paced on the bed. The doctors gave her an oxygen mask and began checking her pulse, breathing etc. They tried to force Namiko to lie on the bed too, but only succeeded to get her to sit on was insisting that they check up her left eye as it was bleeding a little now. The doctors were swift and removed the foreign object from her eye. She was glad for it and left them give her painkillers as they tried to fix up her ankle and clean up the burnt arm.

Nanoha contented with her work took off. Namiko saw her and sent a telepathic message while she was in range.

_'Thank you Takamachi-san' _she said with her eyes closed.

Nanoha stopped and floated in mid-air as soon as she got the message.

_'You're a mage ?' _she sent back a little confused and shocked.

_'Well... I guess I am' _Namiko replied uncertainly, wincing a little from the doctor's attempt to twist her ankle 'It's just that I am having a hard time accessing my magic pool at the moment'

_'You mean your linker core ? That is weird. I didn't pick up any traces of magic from you and yet you're talking to me like this ...'_

_'That is because this is a specific form of telepathic communication. A unique spell so to say. It doesn't require constant magical feed, just enough to get it started and it can last until either one of the two sides breaks the connection.' _Namiko said smiling.

Nanoha turned around and stared at the short chocolate haired girl. Even now she couldn't feel ANY magic from her. She wondered if there was something wrong with the girl's linker core. She focused and tried to see the girl's linker core. What she saw however confused her even more. Nanoha saw a bright shimmer of light in Namiko's chest, perhaps it was brighter than her own if there wasn't a black mist around it. It seemed that the mist kept the girl from accessing her magical abilities._ And yet... why can she talk to me like that..._

While Nanoha was pondering on Namiko's surprising ability to use magic without having any, Namiko began feeling a little uneasy under her gaze and became a little worried. Now that the doctors did what they did she felt safe to open her eyes and she saw Nanoha stare openly at her chest. She looked down and saw what Nanoha had seen, her linker core surrounded by a black mist. _Well that explains it ... some what... _She looked back up _'Umm... Takamachi-san ? Is something wrong?'_ she said a little annoyed by the attention.

The sudden voice in her head snapped Nanoha back to reality as she caught herself staring. She tried to turn her gaze away but ended up locking eyes with Namiko. Twice that day the girl had surprised her, this was the third time.

_'Takamachi-san?'_ Namiko tried again growing rather agitated from the older girl's stare but to no avail. Nanoha was being held captive by her own eyes, even though her left eye was a little swollen. Blue eyes were staring at heterochromatic blue/red eyes, whose color contradiction and intensity was mezmerising and stunning. Nanoha could vouch for that.

_'Nanoha-san!?'_ Namiko shouted mentally with a cute pout on her face. Attention was one of the few things she hated.

_'Huh?'_ Nanoha snapped out of her trance and blushed.

_'You DO know that it's NOT polite to stare right?' _a little teasing wouldn't kill anyone.

_'Umm...' _the brown haired girl blushed even more.

_'Honestly where does today's youth get their education from these days. Tsk tsk tsk'_ Namiko feigned disappointment.

_'Like you're the one to talk.'_

_'But of course. If not me then who?'_

_'How about someone who doesn't end up in a burning bulding almost cooked to death.'_ Nanoha had a smug smile on her face

_'Hey?! It ain't my fault that the building was on fire...' though i have no idea why i did end up there..._

_'Maybe so, but you should be careful. Girls should be a little less reckless and a little more elegant'_

Namiko blinked and laughed. A soft and sweet sound _'Yeah... I get that a lot...'_ seeing Nanoha's confused expression she added _'the reckless and elegant part..' _

Nanoha laughed and although she was far, namiko could hear her.

_'Well then... I hope to see you later... Nami-chan' _she gave her a playful wink ,which earned a quirk on an eyebrow, as she flew off. Before the link got terminated Namiko managed to reply _'I'll be waiting... Nano-chan' _she said a little seductively and she could have sworn that she heard Nanoha choke, a second before the link died completely. She turned to the side only to see Subaru staring at the place where Nanoha was floating just a few moments ago. The girl hadn't said a word since Nanoha's dramatic appearance, not that she was more talkative before that. She pinched her cheek.

"Ouch!?" Subaru yelped as she rubbed her cheek "Why did you do that?" she asked with small tears in her eyes.

"You were spacing out and I wanted to make sure that you didn't go into shock or something" Namiko said wiht a mature voice that didn't fit her.

"I'm okay"

"Ofcourse you are..." Subaru shot her a bewildered look "You're a big girl after all" Namiko said with a wink which made the blue haired girl's cheeks to turn pink. After finishing with the preparations, the two of them were sent to the local hospital for further treatment.

* * *

Author's notes:

So this is it for chapter one... I hope you enjoyed reading it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

StrikerS: Chapter 2 - to go or not.

_thoughts_

_'Telepathical messages'_

'Comm link speech'

_**devices**_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**At the Mid-childian hospital**

"Can I go home now ?!" Namiko pleaded for the n-teeth time in the last fifteen minutes. She really HATED these places. It was a really dull hospital room. Though she would bet that the doctor was debating whether nagging her would be a good idea or not.

"No you cannot." a doctor with silver hair and blue eyes denied her for the n-teeth time. He also wore a long white coat and glasses which made him look more sophisticated. He was currently checking on his patient, aka Namiko.

"Why not ?!" she tried to reason herself as the silver haired doctor was preparing to put a UV line on her. "I told you already. I am healthy as a horse !!!" Namiko even moved her arms around to prove her point."See ?!" Truth be told she just hated these places and had good reasons too.

"Yeah sure. You are healthy..."the doctor replied sarcastically which caused her to narrow her eyes very slowly showing that she didn't appreciate the joke. "That would have been true if we exclude.." he flipped through some pages and coughed dramatically "Let me see here... the twisted ankle" he pointed at the bandaged ankle "the burnt arm..." he pointed at her bandaged arm "the swollen eye..." he pointed at her bandaged eye "and not to mention that your lungs are intoxicated and you have and a rather serious concussion. It's possible that you might even have white holes, in other words you might have a lesser memory loss. I am surprised that you even remember your name..." he shook his head sligtly "You must have banged your head pretty hard..." he was murmuring to himself.

Namiko huffed in response, hating the fact that she had to stay there, _though i can definetly make use of those 'white holes' to get out of some question that he is BOUND to ask._

"How long have you been in that building?" oddly enough she was right.

"How the hell am I supposed to know. I was unconscious during the whole ordeal." she replied gruffly.

"Little girls like you shouldn't curse like that ..." the doctor said in a cooing voice while waving his pen in front of her in a scolding manner. Namiko almost growled. She really, REALLY wanted to bite his hand off.

"Hell is a place, NOT a curse !!!" she spoke through gritted teeth._ And I am not little you OLD FART!!!_

"Wow ..." the doctor mocked her " A smart one aren't you." with a voice thick with sarcasm.

_Smarter than you think_ "I get that a lot" she gave him a smile which was almost saying : Piss me off a little more and you will meet your creator.

"Of course you do." the doctor said completely ignoring her attempts to scare him off. The little girl was almost tempted to rip his neck off... ALMOST!!! The doctor place the needle in her arm which earned nothing more but a cold stare.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked not moved at all.

"No."

"Rashes ?"

"Nope"

"Hmmm...." the doctor hummed as Namiko gave him a look that shouted 'WTF is THAT supposed to mean ?!' though the doctor completely ignored her.

"I need to ask a couple of questions. It's the standard procedure."

"Might as well get it over with" she sighed with annoyance "But before that can I ask you something first ?"

"Feel free to do so"

"How is Subaru doing ? You know ... the girl that was brought with me?"

"Subaru Nakajima ?" the doctor asked which Namiko answered with a nod "Are you a relative of hers?" he asked clearly intrigued.

"I'll tell you when you tell me" the girl answered in a powerful voice which left no room for negotiations.

"She is doing way better than you are, that is for certain." the doctor sighed. What an impossible patient have they given him. "A few scratches here and there but nothing too serious. She will be kept under observervation just in case though." for some reason he couldn't stop talking.

"Oh thank goodness" Namiko breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that at least the blue haired girl was doing okay. She smiled a little.

"Now can I ask my questions ?" the doctor asked a little confused by her sudden change of moods.

"That was the deal was it not ?" she answered in a chipper voice as if she didn't care anymore.

"Alright then." the doctor smiled ruefully "What is your name?"

"Namiko Chikanatsu"

"How old are you?"

_Aw Bloody hell !!!_ "How old do I look like ?" she asked defiantly. Thruth be told she wasn't entirely sure herself.

"You are not keeping your end of the bargain little ..."

"NAMIKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!"

"WHAT THE ?!" she found herself being glomped by a old man in his late sixties, who had bursted through the door. He was rather short for a man and had whitish hair, though he was bald for the most part and had hair on his sides only, which was sticking out like ears. He also wore a mechanic's suit and had... black glasses on ?! or was that googles ?

"Aww Namiko-chaan i thought i lost you" he was embracing her and wailing like a little child. "when i heard about that fire and ... and ... I though you were a goner ... a-an .. and ... waaa " he kept on crying..

"Who the hell are you ? Get off of me ?!" she was trying desperately to get the old man to let her go but to no avail... he just kept on wailing and clinging to her ...

" AAAA Namiko-chaaaaaaaAaAahaaan ...waa " the old man kept crying completely ignotring what she was saying.

"LET ME GO I TELL YOU ?!" the old man stopped wailing and looked her in the eye and started crying again.

"Aww you're so cruel !!! How can you not remember your own grandfather ?!" he faked total heartbreaking, or at least that is what she thought he did.

_Drama Queen_ "My what ?" she asked the crying old man puzzled.

"Now do you see what I meant by white holes ?" the doctor who had been gaping during the whole ordeal finally spoke.

"What ?!"

"Aww do you see how cruel she is?" her 'grandfather' complained at the silver haired doctor. "She's been always like this disregarding the old... waaaa" he clung to the doctor's coat and asked through teary eyes "She will remember someday won't she ?"

"Well she needs a lot of rest and if she takes her meds regulary she would heal up in no time"

"But she will remember right ? Her memory isn't damaged forever is it ?!"

"Of course she will, you just have to keep her..."

"DO NOT ACT AS IF I AM NOT IN THE ROOM !!!" Namiko yelled finally losing all patience with the two men, who now stared at her with almost terrified expressions on their faces._ Who the hell do they think they are ?!_

"Jeez you don't have to shout." a new voice came. Namiko, the doctor and the old man turned toward the door from where the voice came from. Leaning on it was a teenage boy with a reddish brown hair and red eyes. He was wearing a pair of white sneakers, brown jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. "I doubt that the whole building wants to know about your problems ?" the boy smiled.

"Drake ?!" Namiko exclaimed as a series of violent coughs shook her body "Now i get... it ... when ... you said ... intoxicated lungs doc..." she managed to choke out.

"Take it easy there" Drake went to her side and patted her soothingly on the back "You were almost baked to death" he said humorously.

"Don't you mean roasted?" the boy chuckled as a very concerned old man went into a fit.

"How can you two joke about this ?! She almost died and you are congratulating her on doing that ?! Aren't you supposed to be her guardian or something... Who would..."

"Don't worry great grandpa" Drake tried to calm the old man which puzzled Namiko even more. "She is a tough girl. She will be fine. She is my master after all... " he gave her a warm hug while the girl was pondering on what was going on.

_'Do you have something to say to me Drake ?'_ she sent a telepathic message. She was fed up with not knowing what was going on...

_'Just play along for now. I promise I will explain everything later'_

_'You better' _

While their internal conversation was going on the old man had listed several reasons as to why Drake should try to be more responsible though no one listened.

"... and you still claim that.."

"Grandfather?" Namiko asked hesitanly feigning that she was remembering. "I'm sorry I just couldn't recognise you ..." The old man's eyes went wide and began tearing.

"Oh Na-m-iko-chan.." he was about to glomp her again...

"Umm I don't think that is a great idea great grandpa" Drake cut him off.

"But ... but ..."

"I will have to agree with the young ... umm ?" the doctor looked at him quizically. Namiko and Drake shared a look after which Namiko shrugged.

"I'm her guardian beast" he stated proudly and Namiko smiled. The doctor blinked.

"Don't you mean... familiar ?" he asked hesitantly. He had heard rumors about guardian beasts but he thought that a familiar and a guardian beast were the same thing. Both Namiko and Drake shook their head.

"It's a little more complicated than that..." the girl said with a smile. She wasn't surprised from his lack of knowledge

"Yeah i concur... even I don't understand it fully yet ... It is very fascinating and to know that my little granddaughter managed to pull it off" the old man murmured mostly to himself, while rubbing his chin.

"Well now that we established the fact that you all are related..." the doctor began speaking... _'Are we ?'_ Namiko asked Drake while the doc was talking _'Please just play along' _came the reply. "... I still have to get your personal data..."

"Ah I will gladly come with you and answer all your questions" the old man offered after which he turned to the girl "I am aware that this will take time so don't worry okay..." he spoke in a normal voice for the 1st time which earned a hesitant nod. "Okay where do we go doc?"

"Very well then" the doctored jested toward the door "This way" Before they left the old man spoke "Be right back Namiko-chan. Please be a good girl and don't break anything" he ruffled her hair and left the room along with the doctor.

Namiko and Drake were hugging each other silently feeling an odd sense of peace of body and mind, but there were matters to attend to...

"Okay ... Who the hell is that old man and why does he think he is my grandfather?"

"It's kind of a long story..." Drake sighed as he sat on the bed across from her. Namiko had adopted a pouting expression by that time. Drake laughed.

"It's so NOT funny"

"Come on now. He can totally pass for your grand..."

"That is not what I meant..." Namiko cut him off.

"I know... but still you have to admit the old guy has spirit"

"That i can admit..." she shrugged not really caring "But ... i really hate this"

"It's not that bad" he offered weakly.

"Being unable to do anything while in a pinch like that is not the best thing that has happened to me Drake!!"

"I take it that you are aware then ?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Being in a 13-year-old body kind of hinted to that.." she sighed "That and I saw the black mist around my linker core, which is not supposed to be there, while Nanoha was staring at my chest" she pouted and Drake laughed again "It's not funny." he kept on laughing "Stop it already , jeez!!!"

"It's a special kind of seal. Though it can be broken, it will wane in time, so it's better to leave it alone" he looked her in the eye "There is a reason that it's there" Namiko closed her eyes and breathed

"I know there is a reason..." she then looked at him "I just want to know what that reason is..." Drake averted his gaze and Namiko knew what that meant. He knew something and was hiding it. "You won't be able to protect me this way and you know it" she could hear him sighing "Tell me.." the red eyed boy knew that he had to tell her eventually. He went to lie next to her and kissed her forehead as he gave her a loving hug.

"SPILL IT ALREADY !!!" she said losing patience.

_'What needs to be said must be heard only by you' _he spoke to her as he initiated the telepathic link.

_'This works too. Whisper is a more sophisticated form of telepathic communication. It cannot be intercepted as far as I am know.'_

_'I am aware of that. Which is why I waited this long to come to you...'_

_'Do you mean to tell me that you KNEW that I was in that burning building'_

_'Yes, but by the time we reached it you had been rescued and were being attended to. So I had to wait. Approaching you at that time would have raised too much unnesessary commotion and...'_

_'Okay okay... I get it already.'_ she sighed again. _'So tell me or do I have to give you an order so you stop beating bout the bush'_

_'Alright.' _he sighed as his expression became neutral. _'Long story short. The planet we as in me, Diana and Spike woke up on is called Gaspallos. When we woke we found ourselves in an abandoned house in some deserted village near some archeological digs or something similirar to that. The planet is relatively close by, given how fast we were able to find you.' _he took a deep breath _'Anyway, the house that we woke up on was recently abandoned. It was a tidy place so we looked around, but none of us was prepared for what we found ...' _he hesitated.

_'What did you find ?'_

_'One of the rooms on the second floor was locked... by a blood spell'_

_'Blood mage ?!' _Namiko almost growled out loud_ 'I thought I got rid of that cult...'_

_'No it isn't what you think... The spell was mostly magic mixed with a little blood. An amateur's work compared to what those cultists could do... and as far as we're aware you the only one who can use that particular magic to it's full extent' _after receiving a nod Drake went on_ 'Breaking the spell was easy and so we were granted entrance. The room itself was decorated in a way that could suit your tastes. On the table however we found the actual surprise. The deed of the house, some health care coupons, bank accounts with a decent amount of money and a fake birth certificate. ALL under YOUR name...'_

_'How convinient... Continue'_

_'The people who lived in the house were known as Vivian and Albert Costance, along with Vivian's father Guru Rosenfelt. Archeologist by profession, though they both have an excellent background in mechanics especially in creating devices. But that is currently irrevelant. What is curious here is that they changed their family name...'_ he trailed off .

_'They changed their family name ... To what ?'_ Namiko prompted, but Drake only fixed his gaze on her. _'They changed their name to Chikanatsu didn't they ?' _a nod._ 'Has Guru Rosenfelt adopted the name ?' _another nod. _'So the birth certificate states that i am Vivian and Albert's daughter?' _a shook.

_'No it only states that you were born 13 years ago, on April the 6th' _Drake explained. _'It's possible that they have documents stating that you were adopted.'_

_'If that is the case' _she sighed _'Guess it sort of explains why Guru Rosenfelt, currently Guru Chikanatsu is my grandfather' she was lost in thought for a while until. 'But still i wonder when they changed their name and why ?'_

_'They made the change 15 years ago' _he began but got interrupted...

_'But Why ? The timing is too good to be a coincidense'_ Namiko asked even more confused than before.

_'They probably knew that you would come and made preparations...' _he answered with a shrug. _'... or at least they were hoping...'_

_'What do you mean ?'_

_'Along with the papers we also found some of their most recent journals. They seem to think that the tombs on the planet are linked to the same origin, however it contained reference to a certain tomb somewhere on the planet, which according to them holds the origins of the ancient belka magic...'_

_'You don't mean that ...'_

_'Yes. They believed that they found the first person or should I say being, to fully master the belka magic and also it is believed that he is the creator of all the belka artifacts. They also believed that the said being comes from Al Hazred itself, someone from the highborne...'_

_'Even if it is true I don't see how my arrival here fits in any of this' _she tried to make sense of this, but it make no sense to her what so ever.

_'They had a picture from a wall painting from one of the temples on the planet stating that if whoever comes across it doesn't heed it's warning the world shall be sent into the darkness of the abyss. At least that was the only thing written in a belka dialect from 1000 years back a...'_

_'So?' _she cut him off again. She was getting extremely annoyed when someone tried to use her for whatever reasons...

_'The prophecy itself written in ancient belka and if you write that in the blood language...' _he trailed off.

_'That would be one hell of a translation. Luckily I have 3 experts in the ancient belka language'_

_'And one in the blood one... but still the translation will be a pain... But i believe that the version of the prophecy we have is a coded version, meaning...'_

_'Meaning that we have to go to the temple to find the decoder from the blood language and then find the other decoder for the belka one and then read it'_ Drake nodded. _'Still doesn't explain my presence here...'_

_'Perhaps the pentagram we found on the floor in one of the rooms had something to do with it...'_

_'Someone was trying to summon me ? Is that even possible ?!'_ Namiko was starting to get a headache from all the information she was getting...

_'They were trying to summon something. I don't know what, nor do the others...'_ Drake shrugged not knowing fully how to answer her. _'Whatever it was it ended up in summoning you'_ Namiko pouted as Drake went on _'Well... for better or worse I guess..'_

Namiko sighed she really didn't know what to make out of all of this. She turned to the red eyed boy _'Is there anything else ?'_

_'Now that you mention it I think there is. In one of the journals we found a picture of the temple we were talking about earlier. Diana and Spike are checking it out. If what we think is true but we believe that the only way to gain entry is through the soul reaver ...'_

Namiko groaned _'Great... Simply great. That won't happen till I reach 18!!!' _she breathed in frustration _'I hate it when I go to places and get Kid status. It is so annoying, it's not even funny.'_

_'The world seems nice enough..' _he tried to cheer her up.

_'Yeah whatever. I get the picture.' _she really had had enough headaches and confusion for one night_.'Either way, we won't be able to decipher the prophecy until I reach 18, when all of my power would be accessable as well as all my weapons and spells.'_

_'Apparantly so...'_ he rubbed her back in a soothing matter.

_'They are dead aren't they...'_ it was more of a statement than a question. _'Albert and Vivian...'_

_'Yes they passed away not too long ago. Three weeks ago they were on an excavation site doing research when they got killed.'_ he could feel Namiko stiffen in his arms _'Great grandpa believes that, though the authorities claimed that it was an accident. A cavern collapse...'_

_'So grandpa believes it to be a delibarate collapse ?' _she interrupted getting where his thoughts were headed.

_'Yeah... He still tries to look for the killers but ...' _he shook his head knowing his misstress would understand what he meant.

_'I see...' _Namiko was feeling sad if not a little responsible for her adoptive parents' fate._ 'I think I understand ... at least most of it... Only time will tell what we need to know...'_

_'There is one more thing though...'_

_'What?'_

"Beware the Belkan Lord..." Drake suddenly whispered startling Namiko who yelped.

"The HELL ?!" she gave him a mock punch "Don't speak out loud so suddenly... Jeez you scared the Angels out of me..." she scolded the now laughing boy who fell of the bed. Namiko groaned, but smiled. She liked it when he tried to pull jokes on her... though sometimes he tended to get carried away...

"Heh... It seems that he got you this time." came the voice of the old man, who glomped her earlier, from the door. It seemed that they were done filling the papers they needed...

"Well..." she blushed "I just let my guard down, I am not that easy ya know" she said defensively, partly aware that the old man meant the fact that Drake startled her.

"Yeah yeah... that is what you always say.." the old man laughed as Namiko looked at Drake who winked at her. "Anyway the doctor said that you can leave the hospital in three days. It seems that you are healing quite fast." Namiko laughed nervously _It seems that I am 'waking up" quicker than I thought..._ "Well then let's leave your little master alone. I bet that she would want some time alone to recover." the boy nodded and went to the door, but not before he gave his master a parting hug.

"See ya in three days" he said before he let her go.

"Yeah till then..."

"See ya later little monster..." the old man said before the two of them disappeared through the door. Namiko blinked and laughed _I guess he really can pass for my grandfather... _She was left alone to ponder about what Drake told her earlier. She lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling as she was recalling her earlier conversation. She was also aware of the seal on her, now that Drake had confirmed her suspition of it. But as her guardian had mentioned earlier the seal was unsufficient and would wane in time. She brought her hand in front of her and flexed it into a knuckle before relaxing. _She repeated the notion a couple of times. This is all so confusing she let out a sigh I guess I will have to stick around and see where this goes. Thing would get quite problematic if what Drake said is true. _She suddenly remembered the burning building and meeting Subaru ... _I wonder what that feeling was, it was as if almost the girl... _She shook her head _... No use to think about things that don't depend on you..._ another flashback occured to her. This time it was how they were saved by Nanoha. _And that girl seemed pretty strong, though from what I saw she still hasn't learned to 'spare' her linker core from the pressure. Dummy if she keeps it up she would get hurt eventually..._ she closed her eyes and opened them again.._ I guess that decides it I will stay _she closed her eyes again and slowly drifted to sleep_ I wonder if I would meet... those..e... two ... ag..ain..... _her thoughts trailed off as she finally fell asleep._____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

= MEANWHILE=

"Ahh.." a girl with short brown hair sighed "Why did that have to happen, on our vacation day no less. Moe~ ... So not fair!!!"

"It's okay... It's okay Hayate-chan. We even got a free night here at the hotel for helping out..." spoke a girl with blue eyes and reddish brown hair, while stretching out on a bed in a luxury suite in the town's most famous hotels "Besides it was a good work out.." she sighed contented.

"Thanks for your help though" Hayate let out a low snickering sound "It's not every day you get to save, not one but two cute girls at a time..." she said playfully with a wink. Nanoha blushed bright crimson, knowing fully what kind of a pervert Hayate was. She bolted up and grabbed a pillow.

"Jeez Hayate-chan" she aimed "Get your mind out of the fricking gutter !" she threw ... and hit a wall..

"HA !!!" Hayate laughed at her "You miss.. Ah ?!" she barely recovered herself and managed to dodge the second flying pillow. "What is with you ? I didn't say anything bad... did I ? " she pretend to ponder as Nanoha was looking for more ammo. Nanoha grabbed a few coushins from the couch and threw them at Hayate again, who dodged ... barely "Hah ?! Is that the best you got oh Ace of Aces ?" she asked with a low dark voice while readying herself to throw back the pillows that were meant for her. "I am waiting " she beckoned as she shook her finger in an inviting manner.

"You really are asking..." _I'll be waiting Nano-chan _"huh ??" the thought came out of nowhere causing Nanoha to pause everything she was doing. For some reason she couldn't get her voice out of her head. Hayate who was watching Nanoha ponder... on something... grinned evilly. She walked slowly toward Nanoha and leaned over, while laughing like a crazed scientist. "Fu-fu-fu" Nanoha yelped and blushed even more "Don't tell me that something happend..." Nanoha flinched "You naughty naughty ..."

"No NO !!! Nothing happened" Nanoha cut her off before Hayate could crown her: This years' greatest pervert...

"Oh really now .." Hayate was smirking like the devil itself... Nanoha nodded quickly hoping that this torture would end soon.

"Really... "

"Hmm... Liar." Hayate stated and Nanoha froze.

"I'm not... I'm not ... I'm not ..." she kept on not fully sure what she was denying - that she was a liar or that she was a pervert... probably both. Hayate on the hand was trying really hard not to laugh. Messing up with Nanoha was always lots of fun.

"What is going on ?" a soft tenor voice came from the bathroom door mixed with the 'i'm not I'm not..' Nanoha was producing. Hayte turned toward the owner of the voice and was blessed with the sight of a tall blonde with damp hair reaching her knees, red eyes and a wet slender body wrapped with a towel.

"Ah Fate-chan you done bathing..." Hayate asked as the blonde nodded. "As for what is going on.." Hayate looked at Nanoha who was shaking her head still saying "I'm not, I'm not..".... "I really don't know..." she shrugged. The blonde went to the ranting Nanoha and took her face between her hand effectively stopping her ranting.

"Nanoha are you alright ?" she asked with a sweet voice, but Nanoha didn't register.... All she could think about was how HOT Fate looked when she was wet... _Oh dear lord I am a pervert ... _she blushed even more. "Nanoha are you okay?" she placed a hand on her forehead "No you don't have a fever.."

"I-I'm fine Fate-chan, don't worry..." Nanoha laughed nervously.

"You sure ?" Fate asked concerned.

"Pretty sure. Pretty sure !"

"I wonder about that" the two girls turned to Hayate "You've been acting rather strange since that rescue mission"

"I'm perfectly fine thank-you-very-much" Nanoha quickly said while she took a delibarate step toward Hayate. "It's your fault for being such a pervert !!!" she yelled pointing a finger at Hayate who feigned being offended.

"ah?! How the Hell am I being a pervert, you closet lesbian !!!"

"Oh, so now I am being a closet lesbian ?! I'm straight You CoSPLaY Freak !!!"

"At least I am being honest about the objects of my affection, unlike someone I know.."

"So what is that supposed to mean huh ?!"

"Static electricity" a soft voice interrupted their little argument. Nanoha and Hayate were barely able to turn to Fate as they felt a jolt of electricity going through them. I was weak enough not to hurt them but strong enough to shut them up real fast.

"Fate-chan ?! What was that for ?!" the shocked girls exclaimed at the same time. Fate on the other hand was currently on the floor laughing like a clown on crack. "What's so funny ?" they said the same thing together again. Add the fact that Nanoha's hair looked like afro on a ponytail, while Hayate's - like spikes attached to her head and you will understand while she was having a hard time NOT laughing. Nanoha and Hayate looked at each other after not being able to figure out why Fate was laughing like a complete lunatic. The result was heavy laughter and at least three complains for noise making, due to Fate's unique hairstyling skills.

* * *

Author's notes:

Well that is it for chapter 2 hope you enjoy ^^ Leave a review if you'd like an update :P


End file.
